Lose Your Innocence
by Fairy of Sakuras
Summary: Naruto has just returned from her training with Jiraiya and is informed of a stipulation the civilian counsel has put forth for all kunoichi of Chünin rank or above. Chapter 2 coming soon


**Disclaimer: Anything and everything Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei; which means characters, places, and all the flippin' awesome Justus are not mine. What do I own? My kickass plot tweaks that make the story better.**

 **Summary:** Naruto has just returned from her training with Jiraiya and is informed of a stipulation the civilian counsel has put forth for all kunoichi of Chünin rank or above.

 **Rating:** Rated "T" for language and inappropriate conversations and a lime-y tidbit.

Regular speech

' _Thought'_

 **-*- -*- -*- -*- N -*- -*- -*- -*-**

 **Slight AU; so just go with what the story says and don't ask any questions**

 **Naruto, and any Rookie Nine that pop up, is 15, Team Gai are 16; Kakashi is 29.**

 **Even though I never state it specifically Naruto is dressed like Hinata in RTN, only in orange and black.**

 **-*- -*- -*- -*- N -*- -*- -*- -*-**

"Congratulations, on passing Kakashi's test again?" Tsunade said, "This means that after Naruto's two and half year absence Team 7 will be reforming; but as Team Kakashi this time. Even though Naruto is still only a Genin, technically, she has at least Chünin level skills, so your team will need to be prepared to take missions of all levels, understood?"

"Hai."

"Good," Tsunade said, "Hatake, Haruno, you may go; I'll inform you when a mission comes for you team. Hatake I want a team write-up ASAP. Naruto, you stay I have something to discuss with you." Sakura and Kakashi silently left the room and Naruto plopped herself on the couch in the office.

"So, what do you want, Baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Don't call me that!" Tsunade growled automatically, "Jiraiya said he fixed all the issues with your academy learning, is that right?"

"Yes, it was a total waste of the first six months we were gone, seeing as he had to go over the whole academy curriculum." Naruto said, "All the important things about Konoha I knew because Jii-chan used to tell me when I was younger, but 80% of the things about everywhere and everything else was wrong, plus Ero-sennin had to completely redo my kunoichi lessons."

"So am I to take it he had to teach you sex ed. as well?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes," Naruto said with a slight blush, "and if I needed examples he would read small excerpts from his books. I ended up reading the whole series in private because some of the things seemed like something I'd want to try in the future; but don't tell him that or the perv will never let me hear the end of it."

"You secrets safe with me, you're not the first woman to use his ideas," Tsunade said with a sly smile, "Now back to the main topic of what I wanted to speak to you about. I take it Jiraiya also went over the additional threats kunoichi face in the line of duty."

"Yes, like how kunoichi are twice as likely to be targeted to be taken prisoner," Naruto said, "but it's thought they are easier to break through 'physical' means."

"Right; now that brings be to the main subject," Tsunade said, "The council seems to think there is higher risks to kunoichi after they have reached the rank of Chünin; so they passed a law stating no kunoichi over the rank of Chünin was allowed to go out in the field unless they lost their _innocence_."

"You mean the council can force people to sleep with each other?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Yes, unfortunately." Tsunade said as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "It stems from the fact more and more ninja are coming from civilian families. The way civilians are raised leads them to believe that their 'first' is important and they need an emotional connection to that person, or so says the council."

"Sounds like crap to me," Naruto said, "I never heard anything like that and I was basically raised by civilians, and Sakura never said anything like that."

"You were raised with a more shinobi outlook on life than you realized," Tsunade said, "The third made sure of that, because he knew as the village's Jinchuriki you would be force to follow that path by the council sooner or later. But the Council is using the civilian's outlook on an 'emotional connection' as their basis for the law."

"How?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Stating that 'if a civilian-born kunoichi was to be attacked by an enemy ninja they may become emotional attached to that ninja and betray the village,' " Tsunade said, "they also fear it may happen to a ninja-born kunoichi as well so no virgins in the field."

"So what you want me to go find the first drunk and willing guy I can and have him 'pop my cherry'?" Naruto asked angrily, "Because we all know damn well no one will willingly get in bed with the 'demon'."  
"One I care for you to much for you to do that to yourself, even on the Council's orders." Tsunade said calmly, "and two, there are men you are close to who see you as Naruto and not the demon; I would recommend you figure out which of them you trust enough for something like this and ask them to 'assist' you. If you find that to awkward than all means get yourself drunk and pick the hottest stranger you can find, of course your more than welcome to ask your friends what they did; but I wouldn't bother asking the Hyūga girl or the Yamanaka either, clans tend to take care of these things themselves."

"Great," Naruto said sarcastically, "Anymore good news to go with this?"

"Well, your team can't go on any missions until you've done this," Tsunade said, "I want you to think about this so I'll give you two weeks to finish it, that sound good?"

"Not really, but I'll deal with it." Naruto said, "So that it?" Tsunade just nodded her head, "Then c'ya." Naruto then exited the room using the window and headed home.

 **-*- -*- -*- -*- N -*- -*- -*- -*-**

Naruto had spent the next three days resting and thinking about what she had to do. She had thought about it and decided it would be best to write a list of every guy she knew at least semi-closely in Konoha and write out the reasons why or why not to choose them, starting with her friends and went from there:

Shikamaru – he's with Temari, plus he's like a brother to me and it would be too weird

Chöji – he's trying to get Ino's attention and I don't want her getting the wrong message seeing as she' just playing hard to get

Kiba – smells like a wet dog, my enhanced smell highly disagrees, Hinata has a thing for him anyway

Shino – I know him the least out of all my friends, and the bug thing is kinda creepy

Lee – that thought just gives me the creeps and makes me want to hide from the world, even if he is a great guy

Neji – he's crushing on me, don't want to give false hope that I want to be more than friends

Iruka-sensei – like an older brother or father-figure to me, plus he's gay and dating Genma

Kakashi-sensei –he seems as unaware of the female population as Pakkun is, no matter what is tried on him, even if he does read Ero-sennin's smutty novels, plus there are the 'personal' issues that I don't even want write down in case someone finds out

Jiraiya – too old, he's basically my grandfather

Gai-sensei – HELL NO, NEVER HAPPENING; WOULD RATHER QUIT THAN DO THAT

Asuma-sensei – on-again, off-again with Kurenai-sensei, seemed free at the time but it's always hard to tell with them with all the sexual tension

Genma – was dating Iruka for years even if he does go both ways, maybe I can ask as a job request if all else fails, but as it stands… no

Raidou– hardly know the guy, but he seemed alright, he was trusted by Kakashi, Iruka and Genma, plus he's not bad looking but like I said I don't really know the man I've only spoke to him like two or three times in my whole life

Ebisu-sensei – closet perv and too condescending, plus even though he no longer sees me as the Kyuubi he still holds a grudge about my 'Harem jutsu'

Izumo – seems to be with Kotetsu

Kotetsu – seems to be with Izumo

 _'Well shit, Kami must hate me.'_ Naruto thought looking over her list, _'I guess that makes Raidou my Plan 'B' and Kakashi-sensei is Plan 'A', and if neither pan out I guess there's always Genma.'_

… … .N. … …

It was Naruto's closest kept secret she had been crushing on the copy-nin for years, but now that she had returned the feelings seemed to have changed somewhere along the way. However when Kakashi had jumped though the Hokage's window the other day she had become acutely aware that he was there, seeing as her heart had skipped a beat upon seeing him for the first time in over two years. That of course would have been fine, had she not found herself checking out the man. She had always admired Kakashi for his strength as a member of his Genin squad, but now she could feel the power radiating off him as even as he stood with a slight slouch in his posture. His clothes were loose, but also tight enough she saw the muscles of his arms and legs ripple whenever he shifted his position just right; the mix of power, danger, and comfort had her getting aroused.

That fact alone had her feeling slightly _uncomfortable_ around him and she couldn't have been more thankful when he had decided to read his new book, which she gave him, instead of testing her and Sakura immediately; she just didn't think she could stand a display of his strength right then without making a fool of herself. As soon as Tsunade had dismissed them Naruto had bound away toward her apartment, faster than if someone had told her there was a two-for-one sale on Ichiraku's Ramen; she was hoping to find a way to either ease or remove the tingling between her thighs that had increased when her mind had wondered over a 'display' of Kakashi's strength, she was also immensely thankfully she had sent a small army of clones to clean her place as soon as she was through Konoha's gates as she was no way in the mood to clean right now.

As soon as Naruto was in her apartment she closed and locked the door and got undressed leaving only her mesh brassiere and panties. She then lay across her bed as she softly ran her finger tips across her stomach in mindless patterns that only added to the feeling between her thighs. She pretended they were someone else's fingers. Someone with larger, more masculine fingers that were calloused from years of handling weapons; she didn't particularly care who's fingers as long as they weren't her own soft hands, seeing as her natural healing factor and the Kyuubi healed any callouses she may have gotten.

Soon the imaginary long-fingered masculine hands were doing more than explore her stomach, one had traveled up and under her top to ply with her nipple and squeezed her ample breast, while the other had traveled south and was rubbing her through her panties eliciting moans of pleasure. Soon the hand was under the panties rubbing up and down her slit and pinching her clit. She bit her lip in order to stifle some of the sounds she was making and it worked just fine until one of the fingers entered her most secret place. Naruto gasped in shock at the waves of pleasure that coursed through her body. Soon a second finger joined the first and curled inside her hitting a spot that made her almost she stars.

Naruto vaguely heard her begging her imaginary lover for more and feeling the fingers move inside at a faster pace. Just as she fell over the edge in the pleasure her imaginary lover was giving her she imagined it was a man with two mis-matched, one dark blue the other red, eyes watching her lustfully.

As her high ended and Naruto thought about what had just happened she realized, with some mortification and some happiness, than as she had climaxed she had shouted out her sensei's name. Sitting up quickly she checked to make sure her windows were closed and no one had heard her; realizing the widows were closed she slumped in relief before getting up to go shower.

… … .N. … …

 _'Ugh… bad Naruto! No more memories, you're just procrastinating'_ Naruto shouted in her head.

"Okay I've already decided what I am going to do so I'll just do it, Dattebayo!" Naruto said as she got a determined look in her eyes, "I never go back on my word and I swear I'm gonna do this. But first I need to shower and change clothes."

Naruto did just that, once out of the shower she dressed in some civilian clothes; orange spaghetti-strap tank top (A/N: with a built-in bra, cuz a regular bra with a tank top is trash-y), that left a few inches of her mid-riff showing, and a flowing black micro mini-skirt and black lycra stiletto thigh high boots, she felt a little trashy but she was on a mission (so to speak) and had no intention of failing. She left her apartment and took to the rooftops, it may me around dinner time on a Friday night but she wanted as few people to see her a possible, and headed toward the Jönin housing section only to realize she didn't know Kakashi's exact address.

 _'Kami, I can be so stupid sometimes!'_ Naruto thought as she contemplated a face palm, _'let's see who can I ask that would know his address? … Genma would know but he's probably home with Iruka-sensei right now and he'd have a cow if he saw me dressed like this, so Genma's out. I could ask Baa-chan for his address, she has to know it seeing as she as to keep track of all the shinobi in the village; but then she'd know why I want his address, especially dressed like this, so NOPE not asking her. Who else? … Oh Gai-sensei! When I ran into Lee earlier when I was grocery shopping he said him and Gai-sensei would be at training ground 38 all day if I wanted to join, plus both of them are less likely to mention the outfit. Thank god it's near the Jönin section of town."_

"Hey, Gai-sensei!" Naruto shouted to get the two taijutsu experts attention as she landed in the middle of the training grounds, "I got a favor to ask you."

"Naruto-san that is a very _youthful_ outfit." Gai said so shocked he was using an indoor voice.

"My feminine rival are you going to the club?" Lee asked curiously.

"Um, no… anyway Gai-sensei do you know Kakashi-sensei's address?" Naruto asked.

"OF COURSE I KNOW MY RIVAL'S ADDRESS!" Gai-sensei shouted returning to normal, "FOR WHAT DO YOU NEED THIS INFORMATION, MY ETERNAL RIVAL IS VERY PRIVATE."

"Yeah, I know but I need to speak with him about something very important." Naruto said, "So could you give me his address?"

"I must ask the reason as he does not like when I give out such information." Gai said.

 _"Oh Kami this can't be happening, can it?'_ Naruto thought as she blushed red, it wasn't like she wanted to admit to being out to seduce her sensei.

"ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT NARUTO?" Lee asked running to her side, "YOU HAVE SUDDENLY BECOME VERY RED."

"I'm fine Lee thanks," Naruto said waving him off and turning to Gai, "I need his help with… um… reaching Chünin kunoichi _requirements_." Gai stood shocked for a couple minutes and Naruto watched as he gave her another once-over and blushed before stuttering out the address. Naruto thanked him and said the conversion never happened and headed straight to Kakashi's apartment. She stood outside the door and fixed her appearance before knocking, once she knocked, she waiting about five minutes knowing Kakashi wasn't going to hurry to answer the door.

"Naruto, how di-" Kakashi's drawl was cut short as he took in her appearance; Naruto watched as his lone visible eye widened comically and his Sharingan eye was opened, then next thing she knew Kakashi dragged her inside and slammed his door, "What the hell are you wearing?" Kakashi growled.

"Clothes." Naruto said, "Plus I got inside your apartment faster than I thought I would. I really thought you'd put up more of a fight."

"Why are you here in the first place?" Kakashi asked, "And how'd you get my address anyway?"

"I _am_ a ninja." Naruto said, "And I need you for something, maybe we should talk first?"

"Fine, let's got sit in my living room." Kakashi said, "Can I get you anything? Clothes perhaps?"

"Nope, I'm good." Naruto said as she slowly took off her boots (Kakashi watching intently as she did so, but she ignored him purposefully) and sat on Kakashi's couch and waited for him to join her.

"So why are you here and dressed like that?" Kakashi asked joining her on his couch seeing as it was the only place in his living room to sit and he refused to stand.

"I'll get right to the point." Naruto said as she took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, "I want you to have sex with me."

"Naruto?!" Kakashi asked stunned, his visible eye was wide open and Naruto was sure his tight-fitting mask was the only thing keeping his jaw off the ground.

"I'm not asking for more than that I swear." Naruto said quickly, "But Baa-chan said I had to choose someone I trusted; so I chose you."

"Not that I'm agreeing, _because I'm not_ ," Kakashi said, "But why me?"

"Well I made a list of guys and reasons not to ask them." Naruto explained, "Most of the guys were cut because they were in some form of relationship or creep me out."

"How do you know I'm not seeing anyone?" Kakashi asked, "Plus isn't that Hyūga boy single and closer to your age?"

"Neji's had a crush on me since the Chünin exams; was that a growl?" Naruto asked when she heard a rumbling sound from Kakashi.

"No, I was clearing my throat, it's kind of dry." Kakashi said getting up and heading to the kitchen, Naruto followed him, while smirking knowing he had growled at the thought of Neji's crush, to finish her explanation.

"R _iii_ ght." Naruto said, "Anyway I don't want to give Neji any false hope at a relationship."

"Doesn't say why you choose me." Kakashi reminded.

"I know you're not seeing anyone, if there was even a suspicion that you were with someone it would be talk of Konoha," Naruto said, "Besides my only other choice was Raidou," The cup Kakashi was holding fell to the floor but Naruto just ignored it, "And even though I know he won't turn me down… Hmm, you're right maybe I should have gone to him." The next thing Naruto knew she was pinned to Kakashi's wall as Kakashi growled.

"Not him." Kakashi said keeping her pinned to the wall.

"You know for someone who doesn't want to have sex with me you're awfully possessive." Naruto smirked, "Why would that be, Ka-Ka-Shi?"

"I can't." Kakashi said quietly as he loosen his grip slightly, "You wouldn't understand."

"Is it because you're my sensei?" Naruto asked, "Because I noticed you checking me out in Baa-chan's office and during the test you gave Sakura and I the other day, so don't deny you're not at least attracted."

"That is one of many reasons." Kakashi said, "There is also the fact I'm 14 years older than you, plus there are reasons I can't tell you."

"Does this have to do with my parents?" Naruto said, "Because I already know he was your sensei, the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze."

"How?" Kakashi asked shocked causing him to release her completely.

"The first birthday I was with Jiraiya it proved to be too much and he told me about my parents in a drunken stupor; but he didn't remember anything the next morning though, so you're the only person who knows I know." Naruto said, "I guess me being there and the guilt he feels at not being around to save my mom and dad was just too much for him, so he drank too much."

"Then you also know that my sensei was like a father to me after my own father died," Kakashi said, "and you know why I could never betray him by acting on any attraction I _may_ feel for you."

"Why do you think it would be a betrayal?" Naruto asked curiously, "Personally I think you are the person my father would trust the most with something like this; but like I said earlier I not asking you to love me or have a relationship with me. I simple trust you enough to let my guard down for this, I would at least like to have this be a somewhat pleasurable experience and not feel like I'm whoring myself out to continue as a kunoichi."

"I agree that your parents would trust me with this," Kakashi agreed reluctantly, "But, you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with; I don't want you to force yourself, and neither would Sakura."

"I'm not uncomfortable with the idea of having sex." Naruto said with a slight blush, "It's just that you're really to only person I feel comfortable enough to have sex with, do you understand?"

"I still can't have sex with you." Kakashi said turning away from her.

"Why not?" Naruto asked frustrated, "We agreed my parents wouldn't smite you for this and I know you're not gay; so tell me what's wrong with my request!"

"Because it's you." He whispered quietly, but Naruto heard him.

"What's wrong with me?!" Naruto asked becoming hysterical, "Is it because of the Kyuubi? I thought you of all people would be able to see me instead of the beast I hold!" Naruto's vision had become blurred from tears. She had known when she came over that there was a chance that Kakashi would reject her, but she never thought it would hurt as much as it did.

Naruto was about to turn and leave the apartment when suddenly Kakashi's hands framed her face, holding her on place, as he looked her in the eye.

 **-*- -*- -*- -*- N -*- -*- -*- -*-**

 **Author's note: Kashi gets a tad bit OC, but then love does strange things to your brain.**

 **-*- -*- -*- -*- N -*- -*- -*- -*-**

"This has absolutely nothing to do with the Kyuubi, Naruto." Kakashi said forcibly, "I really do see just you and you're absolutely perfect. From your infectious smile to your breathe-taking eyes, that are bluer and brighter than the best summer day and deeper than the ocean could ever hope to be; to your sunshine hair, that shines with streaks of red in the sun; to that obnoxious orange color you insist on wearing daily, and let's not forget your charming personality that shines so brightly and draws others to you like moths to a flame. Like I said I see everything about you and I think it's prefect." Kakashi was slightly out of breathe when he finished and wiped the tears from Naruto's whiskered cheek.

"Kakashi?" Naruto asked not quite understanding everything Kakashi had spouted out.

"Do you get it Naruto?" Kakashi asked, "I would never be satisfied with only one time with you; it would mean something to me and it would need to be permanent."

"Do you mean-" Naruto's eyes were wide in shock at what he was implying.

"I'm in love with you Naruto." Kakashi said, "I don't know or understand how, when, or why it happened, but you have my heart and soul completely in the palm of your hands. After your parents died, I couldn't open up to anyone and risk losing them too; I closed my heart and kept everyone at arm's length. The third even tried everything he could think of, but I refused every suggestion he had; I even refused potential Genin by setting such high standards and even if on the off-chance they did pass I thought up half-assed reasons not to pass them. However, I passed your team, mostly out of some half-assed since of duty to my dead teammate and Minato-sensei, I admit. Anyway, I tried focusing on Sasuke and Sakura because you reminded me so much of Minato-sensei and Kushina; but you still somehow wormed your way passed all the walls I had built around myself and became as important as the air I breathe without me noticing until it was too late. As a matter-of-fact I didn't fully understand just how important to me you were until Jiraiya took you away from me. The first time was when you went to get Tsunade-sama, I was able to comfort myself but knowing Jiraiya-sama always knew Tsunade's whereabouts and would be returning to me soon; and I was also able to write off my worry as simply a sensei's dread seeing as it was your first time out of Konoha without me."

"What about when Ero-sennin took me away for 2 ½ years?" Naruto asked softly.

"When Jiraiya first told me he was going to take you I tried everything I could think of to convince him to let you stay with me, then you had that big fight with Sasuke and I realized I fail to protect you like I was trying to convince Jiraiya I could. So, I let you go with him without a fight," Kakashi said, "You leaving was hell for me, I felt empty. At first I tried to convince myself that the emptiness and possessiveness I felt was simply my reluctance to lose my last connection to my former sensei. However, after a couple months I could no longer deny the truth, I needed you, and just you for no reason other than to feel complete. When I would go on missions I would unconsciously, at first, search the surrounding area for you; just so I could see you for a short while."

"Really?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Yes," Kakashi answered, "I realized I'm hopelessly in love with you, but I also know you deserve someone just as prefect as you, which is why I can't do this to you. I can't taint your perfection."

"Don't I get a say in any of this?" Naruto asked, "Don't I get to choose who I want? Why is it only you get a say?"

"You already said you didn't want a relationship with me," Kakashi reminded, "Plus my past is full of dark things and you should never be exposed to any of it, especially if there is even the slightest chance it could taint or darken your brightness."

"Every shinobi has some darkness in their past," Naruto said, "whether it from the person themselves or something they had to do for a mission or those close to them. I don't think you're really as tainted as you say, I think you are simple wounded by a bad past, maybe with time I can help you heal, just as you've helped me shine."

"But you said-"

"I said I wasn't looking for a relationship with you because I thought if I told you how much I love you you'd disappear from my life, you baka," Naruto cut him off as she placed a hand on his cheek, "and I'd never survive that."

"You love me?" Kakashi asked is disbelief.

"I don't lie," Naruto said, "It's against my Nindö, dattebayo! I just don't want you to leave me."

"I would never leave you," Kakashi said, "I'll stay by your side forever."

"I'll hold you to that promise," Naruto said smiling, "but you're going to be more than my teacher or team leader or even a simple friend."

Naruto quickly pulled off Kakashi's mask and pressed her lips to his before he could even comprehend what she was doing. Kakashi froze for a couple seconds before he responded by pressing Naruto against the wall again.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **So that's finished, but if you think it needs more or you simply want more let me know. Of course it will take some time as my stories are on temporary hold while I help 4fireking with their story 'Sekirei: Flames of the Willow'. I won't be taking a long break from my stories so don't worry, but I hope you will give 4fireking's story a try and hopefully the new chapter with my assistance will be up soon. ja ne.**


End file.
